


Четвёртое "прости".

by Mister_Key



Category: The Avengers
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 05:39:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5528018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Key/pseuds/Mister_Key
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Автор Mister_Key<br/>Бета Алатау<br/>Кэпостарк по мотивам трейлера к “Гражданке”.<br/>АУ, у Тони есть реактор, Джарвис жив, если это определение применимо к функционирующему ИскИну.<br/>Смерть персонажа, лексика, психоложество, рояль в кустах.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Четвёртое "прости".

 

 

Четвёртое “прости”.

***

I was born to love you with every single beat of my heart

Yes I was born to take care of you

Every single day of my life

 

Лучшее, что бывает между ними, то самое, ради чего можно стерпеть даже попытки Стива совместить в одной вселенной гений Тони Старка и здоровый образ жизни, происходит сейчас.

И это не секс, кто бы там что ни говорил.

То есть секс — это прекрасно, кто станет с этим спорить? Стив вовсе не такой ханжа, каким пытается выглядеть, уж Тони это знает как никто другой. Он, надо это признать, довольно прост, не склонен к изыскам и вообще продукт сороковых, но у Тони было предостаточно возможностей убедиться в том, что дело, чёрт возьми, не в том, как, а в том, с кем.

Со Стивом хорошо. Особенно когда он сдавленно выдыхает, замирая над ним и каменея всеми мышцами, и когда старается не сделать Тони больно, и когда с раскаянием смотрит на синяки от собственных пальцев, но самое лучшее — сейчас.

Тони лежит у него на плече. Устроился головой на твёрдом, надёжном, ещё не остывшем, хозяйски закинул на Стива руку, вдыхает горячий запах пота, и это лучшее, что Стив может с ним сделать; лучшее, что Тони когда бы то ни было переживал в постели. Ну разве что то внезапное прозрение насчёт схемы репульсора, явившееся ему в алкогольной без-пяти-минут-коме и подарившее третью Нобелевку, может сравниться, но тогда не было времени чувствовать себя счастливым.

Сейчас есть. Тони цедит каждую минуту, смакует её, трётся ухом о грудь Стива, сползая пониже, зевает. Это — его. Стив его. Удивительно до сих пор, но практика — критерий истины, физики и марксисты в курсе.  Тони, конечно, нисколько не марксист, а классическую физику привык вертеть на чём придётся, но Стив — его. Точно. Эмпирически доказано.

В ухо ему толкается ровный успокаивающий шум; сердце у Стива бьётся уверенно и чётко, отсчитывает ритм.

— Спать, — ворчит Тони и отчаянно зевает. Ничего удивительного, время к утру, вокруг стоит редкая для Башни тишина. — Стив?

— Спать, — подтверждает Роджерс, поглаживает Тони по спине, набрасывает простыню — Тони поклясться готов, что это дань приличиям, как их понимает Стив, хотя какие могут быть приличия в спальне… но ладно. У всех свои странности.

Именно в этот момент начинает звонить телефон, и с Тони враз слетает всё не свойственное ему от природы благодушие.

— Велел же никому нас не… — начинает он, но это не его дорогущий смартфон с миллионом встроенных функций, зубом тиранозавра и парой-тройкой сверхсекретных технологий. Нет, это простой, чёрный, неубиваемый телефон Щ.И.Т.а, и сколько раз Тони просил выключать его хотя бы на ночь?  — Снова Фьюри?

Стив садится, бросает короткий взгляд на высветившийся номер и качает головой.

— А кого тогда… — начинает Тони, злясь на то, что кто-то посмел покуситься на его. Его личное, его Стива, неприкосновенность его спальни и его планов на ночь. Потом по-настоящему смотрит на Стива и умолкает. С таким лицом не выслушивают “Мстители, общий сбор”. Это что-то похуже.

— Да, — говорит Стив. — Да.

С каждым “да” его брови сходятся всё тесней. Этакие Сцилла и Харибда на отдельно взятой физиономии, да сохранят праздные выдуманные боги каждого, кто рискнёт вмешаться. Тони не был бы Старком, если бы не рискнул. Садится и глядит на телефон так, словно хочет испепелить его взглядом.

— Что стряслось? — спрашивает он, как только Стив, обронив напоследок “выезжаю”, обрывает звонок. — Галактика в опасности? В который это раз за неделю, в пятый?

Шутки Стив не подхватывает. Даже вряд ли её слышит. Поднимается, коротко целует Тони в висок — подлец, знает же, что Тони этим можно почти наверняка сбить с мысли, — и начинает одеваться.

— Прости, Тони, — говорит он. — Сэм просит помочь, у него… проблемы. Я должен ехать.

— Погоди-ка, — недоверчиво говорит Старк. В том, что Стив сейчас, мягко говоря, недоговаривает, у него сомнений нет, вопрос только в том, неужели он вправду считает, что может вот так унестись по сверхсекретному делу, не удостоив Тони хотя бы парой слов. — Ты должен ехать, а что должен я — сидеть тут и ткать покрывало?.. тьфу ты, чёртова мифология, уйди из моей головы!

Продолжая застёгивать штаны, Стив глядит на него и безуспешно пытается не то улыбнуться, не то понять, о чём Тони вообще толкует.

— Мне действительно нужно ехать, — произносит он, нагибаясь за сапогами. — Не волнуйся, я…

— Я не волнуюсь, — перебивает Тони. Вот теперь в нём словно бьёт набат: тревога, тревога, тревога. — Я хочу знать, что случилось. Пойми меня правильно, кэп, ты не из тех парней, что бросают девушку на полдороге без веской причины, так что давай, просвети меня.

Стив натягивает футболку, и полсекунды или около того Тони не видит его лица. А потом видит, и набат превращается в сирену общего оповещения о конце света.

Лицо у Стива виноватое и упрямое, и о боже, сколько раз Тони сам так выглядел — не сосчитать. Кажется, Стив тоже об этом думает, потому что прочищает горло и говорит:

— Тебе очень не понравится. И это, по большому счёту, не твоё дело, Тони, не обижайся.

— Так, — произносит Тони, поднимается и начинает одеваться. — Мне уже не нравится и я уже обижен, терять нечего, продолжай.

— Ты настоящая заноза в заднице, знаешь? — грубовато интересуется Стив, ловит ответный кивок — уж Старку ли не знать, каким он может быть сукиным сыном, — и выдаёт:

— Это Баки.

Тони молча выуживает из шкафа свежие джинсы.

— Приступ? — спрашивает он просто. Стив может сколько угодно делать вид, что держит всё под контролем, но Тони знает, что тот нашёл дружка. И что такое ПТСР, тоже знает не понаслышке. Барнс, о котором Стив так старательно молчит последних пару месяцев, не может им не страдать. Не бывает таких чудес.

На самом деле, чудес вообще не бывает, кроме тех, которые ты собираешь сам, но в последнее время Тони в этом засомневался. Не оттолкнул же его Стив тогда, не скривил брезгливую гримасу, не обозвал педиком или чем похуже, не избил в кровавую кашу,  а ведь Тони всерьёз рассматривал все эти варианты и ещё пару сотен куда худших… к чёрту, ничего он не рассматривал. Боялся всего сразу, это да. Но не анализировал логически. Просто времени не было, он был слишком на взводе, слишком испуган, слишком, до высшей точки накала, трезв.

Слишком, чего греха таить, безнадёжно влюблён. А оказалось, что безнадёжность — туфта. Всегда есть надежда, особенно когда речь о чём-то действительно важном. Революционная идея, как ни крути, но для Тони их первый поцелуй, неловкий и недолгий, оказался триггером. Старые данные легли по-новому, получили новую трактовку, и Тони действительно кажется, что всё может быть не зря. То, что он сумел выжить и на коленке собрать реактор, допустим, можно списать на везение, гениальность часто идёт  в комплекте с удачей; но  то, что не сдох от палладия и вовремя сообразил насчёт элемента, списать на везение не выйдет. Ну хорошо, можно назвать наградой за трудолюбие, хотя он и трудолюбие? Не тот случай.

Но Пеппер. Роуди. Инсен. Мелкий засранец Харли. Все, кто каким-то непостижимым образом оказывались рядом и подставляли плечо. Или удачно давали по мозгам, на выбор.

И Стив. Стив — особенно. То, что между ними что-то возможно, само по себе тянет на чудо.

Надо думать, Барнсу повезло куда меньше. Не то чтобы Тони уж очень ему сочувствовал — не после того, что удалось выяснить о гибели Говарда и Марии, — но понять он может.

— Не первый, просто сегодня сильнее обычного, — отзывается Стив, и это самое откровенное признание в собственной беспомощности, какое Тони в жизни слышал. Он набрасывает куртку поверх футболки, застёгивает на запястье часы и говорит просто:

— Идём.

— Тони, — начинает Стив, но Старк мотает головой.

— Барнс для меня — приложение к его собственной руке, — говорит он, чтобы сбросить напряжение. На лице Стива и вправду мелькает привычная досада, и он выглядит почти как прежний Стив, Капитан без страха и упрёка. — Не лишай меня возможности лично в ней покопаться.

— Это вряд ли, — замечает Стив, но больше не пытается его отговорить.

 

***

 

Love of my life you've hurt me

You've broken my heart and now you leave me

Love of my life can't you see

Bring it back bring it back

Don't take it away from me

Because you don't know

What it means to me

 

Худшая вещь в мире — беспомощность. Уж Тони это знает как никто. Ненавидит подлую суку, бьёт её везде, где только может достать, сводит к нулю, стирает с доски, сметает со стола, как краплёную карту.

Он с удовольствием перевёл бы дискуссию в неподобающее русло. Треснул бы доской с вычислениями по упрямой светлой башке. Засунул бы карту Роджерсу в самую глотку. И не только карту… ах, мечты.

— Ты знаешь, что я прав, я знаю, что я прав, — говорит он, косится на Барнса, всё ещё пристёгнутого к персональному электрическому стулу. — Даже он знает, что я прав.

— Он сейчас ничего не знает, — слышится в ответ, и  что это, неужели  бессильная злоба? Нет, конечно. Это грёбаная стивова принципиальность, а когда Кэп идёт на принцип, прячьтесь все. Сравнимо с тем, как он сам, великий Тони Старк, идёт войной на очередное “невозможно”. Гражданских просят укрыться в ближайшем убежище, службы быстрого реагирования, ваш выход.  — Именно в этом проблема.

Тони нередко приходится чувствовать себя той ещё сволочью, но сейчас просто чемпионат какой-то. Сколько это раз за последние сутки, десятый? Десятитысячный?

Где-то посередине, кажется.

— Стив, — терпеливо, как маленькому, объясняет он, — я бы пару миллиардов отдал за то, чтобы ты оказался прав. Но нет. Хочешь профессиональный вывод?

— Ты не врач, — напоминает Стив, и это уже настоящая оборона, с блиндажами и колючкой. — Не психолог, не психиатр.

— Да, всего-то парень, страдавший тем же, чем страдает твой Бак, — Тони косится на Барнса и только поэтому не видит, как Стива передёргивает от старого прозвища-на-двоих из чужих уст. — В лёгкой форме, согласен, если сравнивать, хотя я бы её лёгкой не назвал, и знаешь что? Если бы мне тогда пришлось иметь дело с чуточку большим списком кошмаров, которые я видел по ночам…

Он не договаривает. Не хочет договаривать, Стив и так знает, как дорого ему обошлась битва за Нью-Йорк, нет смысла лишний раз напоминать  о слабости. Не то чтобы Стив осудил, но зачем подставляться. Всё и без того сложно.

— Он меня вспомнил, — упирается Стив; выдвинутая вперёд нижняя челюсть — как последний аргумент. — Он вспомнил, он небезнадёжен, Старк, а если я позволю отдать его психиатрам, Щ.И.Т.у, кому угодно ещё — знаешь, что будет?

— Будет трудно, — Тони самому мерзко от вкуса этих слов.  Они такие правильные, такие беспомощные, он-то знает, как они слышатся с другой стороны. Сколько раз слышал что-то в этом роде в свой адрес, и каждый раз удивлялся, как это неглупые люди могут быть такими идиотами. Прописные истины всегда бесполезны, от них отдаёт протестантской правильностью, Тони это ненавидит, но сейчас не может предложить Стиву ничего лучше, вот так. — Очень трудно. Но со временем, я надеюсь, он перестанет кидаться на гражданских. Вспомнит понемногу всё то, что ты сейчас пытаешься заставить его вспомнить разом...

Стив сдавленно протестует, но Тони не даёт шанса: ему договорить, себе — подумать о том, как мерзко то, что он сейчас вытворяет со Стивом. Потому что он, мать его, прав, а истина всегда дороже самой верной дружбы. Дороже самого горячего секса даже, и если в результате Стив отлучит его от постели, так тому и быть.

— ...и у него будет шанс стать нормальным, — заканчивает он. — Пережить свои кошмары, Стив, я понимаю, ты-то у нас образец здоровья, психического тоже, и тебе нелегко представить, что парень, которого ты знал сто лет, может оказаться опасным для себя и всех вокруг, но знаешь что? Я однажды чуть не убил Пеппер. Я был на той стороне, на его стороне, — он тычет пальцем в сторону Барнса, обмякшего после очередного приступа, и думает попутно о миллионе вещей. О том, что в магнитных захватах нужно увеличить мощность, о том, что нужно дополнительно исследовать эту руку, там могут оказаться не очевидные с первого взгляда инженерные тонкости, решения, кто знает что ещё, и о том, что Пеп тогда правильно его бросила, стоило бы и ему взять с неё пример, но он не может, адреналиновые наркоманы так же неизлечимы, как героиновые. Кроме того, Стив действительно лучшее, что с ним случалось в жизни, ну и что же, что порой — вот как сейчас — приходится себе об этом напоминать, и Тони мог бы, наверное, бросить его при определённых обстоятельствах непреодолимой силы, но только не сейчас. Не в момент самого серьёзного кризиса их странных отношений, имя которому — Джеймс, чтоб ему сдохнуть, Бьюкенен Барнс.

Всё это пролетает в голове так же стремительно, как и всегда. Стресс мобилизует, и если это верно, а у Тони нет поводов сомневаться, то сейчас он отмобилизован как никогда.

И ужасно хочет поцеловать Стива. Губы у того собраны в ровную нить, твёрдую, жёсткую даже на вид, и Тони до смерти хочется развязать эти узлы, собравшиеся под натянувшейся кожей, но он понимает, что не время, и заканчивает, стараясь говорить как можно мягче:

— Честное слово, Стив, я понимаю.

— Ты не знаешь Баки, — отзывается тот, шагает к Барнсу. Тот вяло шевелится в ремнях, словно снулая рыба бьёт хвостом. и Тони в который раз гордится собой, в который раз боится за Стива, в который раз ненавидит Барнса и в который раз не может не уважать его чёртова упорства. Все они, все трое, упёртые ослы. От этого все беды, в этом вся надежда. — Он способен… он может гораздо больше.

— О да, в этом-то я убедился, когда он едва тебя не прибил, — замечает Тони. Есть ещё одна вещь, которую он чувствует сейчас и постоянно, каждую минуту  с тех пор, как Барнс восстал из мёртвых и влез в их со Стивом немирную, неспокойную, но всё-таки в каком-то смысле стабильную жизнь. Это не в который раз, это всегда, горит и язвит изнутри, как изжога или перманентное похмелье, это доводит его и изматывает, и в этом он не хочет признаваться. Он косится на след железного кулака, вмятого в стену. От чёткого отпечатка сжатых пальцев разбегаются трещины, змеятся, кое-где осыпаются бетонным крошевом. — А я едва успел.

— Баки не причинил бы мне вреда, — возражает Стив, тоже глядит на след кулака и добавляет: — Существенного, по крайней мере. Он меня помнит.

Тони хочется орать. Хочется разнести тут всё, хочется… ох, много чего. Но этого нельзя; он не слишком хорош в том, чтобы сохранять спокойствие и здравый рассудок перед лицом серьёзных проблем, но если больше некому — придётся ему, что тут поделаешь.

— Послушай, — взывает он, — никто не запрёт твоего драгоценного Барнса в клетку, как зверя, и не могу поверить, что мне приходится это говорить, но ты действительно уверен, что заброшенный бункер, Сэм и жёсткая обвязка —  то самое, что нужно парню в его состоянии? Нет, правда?

— Лучше, чем психиатры, — непререкаемо говорит Стив, и о боже, как же Тони ненавидит это его тупое упрямство. Как будто не было дней и ночей вместе, как будто они не учились договариваться, как будто снова стоят друг против друга, как в первый раз. Если это и есть пресловутое постоянство в отношениях, то имел Тони... в виду такое постоянство.

— Стив, — говорит он. Голова гудит от усталости, от невозможности достучаться, объяснить, стоило бы собрать специальный прибор, заменяющий телепатию. Пара шлемов виртуальной реальности, слепок сознания, как в научной фантастике, щелчок — и упёртый Стив увидел бы ситуацию его глазами, со стороны, беспристрастно… ох, беспристрастно ли? А что увидел бы он сам, Тони? Он пытается представить, что сам бы чувствовал на месте Стива, и не может. Если бы кто покусился на Пеппер — предположим, что она свихнулась бы от переработок, — и хотел бы сдать её психиатрам?

Представить как следует не получается. Хорошо, а если бы Роуди? Он военный, они вечно бьются головами, в костюме он тем более может натвоорить дел… но Роуди — самый спокойный и разумный военный из всех, кого Тони знает, так что тоже нет.

“Джарвис”, — думает он. — “Если бы мне сказали уничтожить Джарвиса, если бы он стал вторым Альтроном, поумней и пострашней, нет, даже хуже, если бы он моргал, как моргает лампочка перед тем, как сгореть окончательно, Джарвис-Альтрон-снова Джарвис, что бы тогда?”

Тогда Тони исправил бы всё сам или сдох, пытаясь. Но ни за что не подпустил бы к Джарвису чужих, не позволил бы копаться в его электронных мозгах  равнодушным рукам специалистов хоть какого высокого класса. Но Барнс, мать его, не создание Роджерса, так ведь? Даже и близко нет, хотя Кэп, конечно, страдает комплексом ответственности за всё на свете, и…

— Тони?

Кажется, он думал слишком долго. Барнс, по крайней мере, пришёл в себя, пялится воспалёнными глазами с небритой рожи, тщетно напрягает мышцы, пытаясь выдраться из ремней, а Стив переводит встревоженный взгляд с него на Тони и обратно.

— На связи, да, — Тони трёт лицо рукой. Ну и ночка, давно у него не было такой. —  Прости. Хорошо, давай перестанем собачиться и попытаемся вести себя как разумные взрослые люди, ты же к этому меня хронически призываешь?

— То…

— Погоди, дай я скажу, — он выставляет ладонь. Движение, наверное, слишком резкое, потому что Барнс дёргается, натянутые до предела ремни скрипят поверх железа, и Тони это очень напрягает, чертовски напрягает, чёрт возьми. — Я найду лучших специалистов и...

— Нет.

— ...спокойное место получше бетонного подвала, тут только триллеры снимать, странно, что ты не заметил, и я оплачу всё, что потребуется…

— Тони, нет.

— ...и  позабочусь, чтобы над ним тряслись, как над…

— ТОНИ!

Тони замолкает и смотрит на Стива с недоверием. Отголоски вопля мечутся под потолком, как летучие мыши, и Тони не верит, просто не верит. Стив даже в бою никогда так не орал, и это значит, значит…

— Не подходит, да? — произносит Тони, чувствуя, как к горлу подкатывает тяжёлый ком безнадёжности. Слова — самая беспомощная вещь в мире, а уж взывать к разуму, когда речь идёт о чувствах, и вовсе бесполезно, и это хреново трижды: потому что они не сумеют договориться, потому что у Тони нет выбора и потому что у Стива есть эти чёртовы чувства.

Чувства не к нему.

— Прости, Тони, — говорит Стив, и это его второе “прости”. Первое было три часа, одну драку и непрекращающийся скандал на тему “как нам обустроить Баки Барнса” тому назад, и какой же далёкой и несбыточно-блаженной кажется их спальня. Его, если удариться в формальности, но всё-таки их. Тони покрепче стискивает зубы.

— И ты прости, что не сумел отговорить тебя от этой глупости, — говорит он, глядя на то, как Барнс выдирается из обвязки, как зомби из могилы. — Предложение бессрочное, если что. Когда он убьёт ещё кого-нибудь…

— Он был не в себе! — рявкает Стив, и это срывает Тони со стопоров, сдирает с него принуждённое спокойствие, как кожу, он весь голыми нервами, живым мясом наружу, и это так больно, что не заорать нет сил.

— Он и есть не в себе! — гремит он, с отчаянием понимая, что портит, портит всё, что ещё каким-то образом оставалось целым до сих пор, и что не может остановиться, катится, как камень с горы, вот-вот разобьёт всё, что не успело отойти с дороги, и сам рассыплется в миллион острых осколков, в режущую каменную пыль. — И ты тоже! Да что с тобой, кэп, ты что, не понимаешь, что играешь с огнё…

— Затк...нись, — выдавливает Барнс, и Тони даже не сразу понимает, что это невнятное сипение и есть его голос. Заржавевший в криокамере от долгого неупотребления, он скребёт по нервам. — Затк...ни…

— Баки! — выдыхает Стив, и это конец. Тони это чувствует, слышит в его голосе так же ясно, как, должно быть, приговорённый слышит тот самый, последний в своей жизни, выстрел. Даже не слышит, просто не успевает. Но чувствует.

Тони прострелен навылет. Так это и чувствуется; к дыре в груди он, можно сказать, привычен, но к этому новому ущербу привыкнуть невозможно.

— Делай что знаешь, — бормочет он и поворачивается. Вряд ли Стив его слышит; он весь в своих заботах о Барнсе, где-то там, где нет места никому, даже Тони Старку. Особенно Тони Старку.

— И не жалуйся потом, — сквозь зубы цедит Тони, выбираясь в облетающий бесприютный лес, прячущий базу. Здесь на несколько миль вокруг ничего и никого, можно было бы стартовать хоть с места, но его, теоретически, могут засечь с орбиты, а Стив и без того подставился по полной. И продолжает подставляться, разумеется.

Поэтому Тони идёт пешком, и это самая долгая прогулка за всю его жизнь. Даже дольше, чем по пустыне. Сюда они добирались на мотоцикле. Хорошая машина, Тони и сам приложил к нему руку, добавил армирование, укрепил шины и бензобак, настроил дурацкую ретро-станцию в радиоприёмнике, позаботился о многих мелочах, кроме одной, главной.

Совершенно невозможно ехать на нём втроём.

 

***

There's no living in my life anymore

The seas have gone dry and the rain stopped falling

Please don't you cry anymore

Can't you see

Listen to the breeze, whisper to me please

Don't send me to the path of nevermore

 

Всё, что Тони делает после этой прогулки — делает много, суток ему не хватало бы, будь в них и втрое больше времени, — он делает так же, как лавина сходит с горы на беззащитный город. Почти без мыслей, совсем без чувств, только сохраняя однажды заданное направление движения.

Кажется, где-то на середине этого триумфального схождения в ад он теряет Пеппер, на этот раз уж точно навсегда. Девушка может простить тебе многое, бывшая девушка — ещё больше, бывшая девушка и хороший профессионал — почти всё, что угодно, но ни одна выдержка и привычка к кризисам отношений не может помочь, когда твой босс и одновременно бывший парень посылает тебя ко всем чертям.

Хотя Тони выразился крепче. Пеп просто позвонила ему в неудачный момент. Дурное стечение обстоятельств; позвони Пеппер не в разгар обсуждения Акта, последствий Акта, возможных последствий Акта, поправок к Акту и прочего, включая и пути возможного сопротивления — а Супергерои, как один, мастаки сопротивляться, уж Тони ли не знать, — так вот, позвони Пеп в более спокойное время, и её привычная Тони-что-ты-творишь-позволь-поинтересоваться-мантра, возможно, не привела бы к тому, к чему привела.

Возможно. Тони не уверен. Он теперь вообще мало в чём уверен. Да и как можно быть уверенным в чём-то, кроме собственных расчётов и машин? Спасибо, это он уже проходил, и проходил неоднократно. Нет никого, кто разбирался бы в предательстве лучше него — причём в предательстве обоюдном. Когда предаёшь ты и предают тебя, а ведь именно это и произошло, больно одинаково.

Он мало что помнит о том, как, собственно, ухитрился за неполных восемь минут — если верить Джарвису, вот ему верить можно, — скатиться так стремительно, низко и… он не может подобрать слова, как именно. Отчаянно? Так, что костей не соберёшь? Окончательно?

Переслушивать запись он тоже не хочет. Незачем лишать себя оставшихся иллюзий; по крайней мере он уверен в том, что не послал Пеппер туда, куда послал, пока она сама не вынудила — своим чёртовым упорством, своей настырностью, своей привычкой его контролировать.

— Старк!

Он выныривает из глубин памяти, где “Тони, ты пытаешься развязать войну между Мстителями и человечеством” соседствует с “Нет, Пеп, с этим они и сами справились, давай признаем очевидное”, а “господи, Тони, остановись, никакой неудачный роман того не стоит” идёт сразу перед “иди ты нахуй, Пеппер!” и жалобным писком из раздавленного мобильника, моргает пару раз и возвращается к объективной, чтоб ей пойти трещинами и обратиться в прах, реальности.

— Я здесь, — сообщает он собравшимся. Те, кажется, в ярости, да какое там кажется, он ухитрился уснуть с открытыми глазами на очередном Сверхсекретном и Суперважном Заседании, где у каждого свои грешки, своя позиция, свои убеждения — и свои страхи, конечно же. — И я помню, о чём вы меня в сотый раз спрашивали, не делайте такие лица. Я гений, а не идиот. И да, я действительно понятия не имею, где сейчас Роджерс и его… скажем так, люди.

Судя по лицам, они всё-таки считают его идиотом. Или предателем — второе, кстати, верно, хоть и с оговорками, — но и то, и другое глупость. Не все вундеркинды вырастают в неприспособленных к жизни гениев, неспособных шнурки завязать без посторонней помощи, и не все Каины первыми поднимают камень.

Некоторых к этому вынуждают обстоятельства непреодолимой силы.

— Но даже если бы знал, это ничему бы не помогло, — заканчивает Тони, разваливаясь в кресле повольготнее. Он говорит чистую правду; ничего удивительного в том, что ни Фьюри, ни цепные псы из Совета, ни Росс со всей его сворой не верят ни единому его слову и бесятся ещё сильней. Тони, в конце концов, смотрит на них так же, как смотрел бы на нерадивого клерка из дальнего филиала собственной компании — неудивительно, что это их злит. Этого Тони и надо. Чем больше облечённые властью ублюдки будут злиться на него, тем меньше достанется Роджерсу с его драгоценным Барнсом.

— Старк… — предупреждающе рычит Фьюри, и Тони поднимает ладонь.

— Дай мне договорить, Ник. Потом будешь расчленять меня сколько душе твоей угодно. Я сказал, что не знаю, где он, и это правда,  но я знаю, как это исправить. Это тоже правда. Ты же понимаешь — все вы понимаете, — что Кэп не успокоится. Спустить на тормозах не выйдет, не в этот раз. Когда он отступал? Вспомни хоть “Озарение” и ответь себе на вопрос — справитесь ли вы, большие парни, без Тони Старка?

Фьюри, сделав над собой несомненное усилие, откидывается назад. Здесь, вне Трискелиона, он не на своём поле, старый хрыч, к заседаниям в Верховном Суде Тони привычен, а Фьюри до сих пор удавалось держаться в тени.

Больше не удаётся. И в этом он, конечно же, готов винить кого угодно, кроме себя самого. Тони думает, что это определённого рода справедливость: Мстители, в конце концов — его идея. Находящийся на последнем издыхании Щ.И.Т. — его идея. Не лучшая, теперь все это понимают.

— С каких пор Старк вообще выступает за сторону порядка? — едко интересуется Росс. Он думает, что с него хватит, Тони готов поклясться. Прямо сейчас так и думает, и у Тони для него плохие новости, раз так. Человек способен выдержать гораздо больше после того, как доходит до предела, а если генерал ещё не в курсе, то скоро узнает сам. — До сих пор он хронически плевал на все правила и законы, и с особенным удовольствием — в сторону моего министерства.

“Твоего министерства, — думает Тони. — Твоего министерства, серьёзно? Фрейд бы порадовался, послушав”.

— О, — говорит он, — мы здесь, оказывается, чтобы припомнить друг другу старые обиды, а не для того, чтобы предложить нации приемлемый способ взять кризис под контроль? Что же вы мне об этом не сказали пару часов тому назад, Росс? Я бы проспал всё, о чём тут трепались, с бОльшей самоотдачей.

Кто-то рычит; Тони ухмыляется и добавляет, уверенный в своей безнаказанности:

— Паранойя — это самая оправданная и здоровая вещь на свете, генерал. Уж я-то знаю, вы могли читать об этой стороне моей натуры в досье. Хотите не доверять мне — пожалуйста, это разумно и понятно. Хотите сказать, что я работаю на две стороны разом — и я первым отсюда уйду, а вы останетесь разбираться с Роджерсом сами. Интересно, долго ли ему потребуется, чтобы вколотить вас в землю и объявить это торжеством демократии.

Росс смотрит на него как-то странно. Словно не до конца уверен, что услышал то, что услышал, но Тони плевать. Он и сам в последнее время не уверен в том, что сказал то, что сказал. За грохотом лавины, постоянно рушащейся внутри, лавины, несущей Тони, как валун, трудно разобраться.

— Старк… — произносит он, и как же Тони устал от собственного имени в чужих устах; от вечных попыток превратить пять недлинных букв в самое гневное из ругательств, от всего, что обычно за этим следует.

Он медленно выдыхает. То, что он сказал Пеппер в запале, было сказано до того, как успели включиться хоть какие-то механизмы контроля. До того, как на него снежной смертельной подушкой навалилось безнадёжное понимание: ничего не изменить. Ничего не поправить. Остаётся только продолжать выбранный курс. Не думать, не останавливаться, не пытаться осознать. Действовать максимально эффективно, превратить _себя_ в костюм. Костюмы не посылают на хер, что бы там ни уловили датчики, они равнодушны, Тони стоило бы брать с них пример.

— Росс, — отвечает он, чувствуя, что лавина, по крайней мере временно, улеглась, оставив после себя недоверчивую настороженную тишину. — Я на стороне порядка именно потому, что уже насмотрелся, к чему приводит хаос. Я сам его делал. Об этом тоже есть пара строчек в досье. Чёрт, уверен, они выделены красным.

Странная тишина снаружи длится ещё несколько секунд; потом Росс отмирает, шумно выдыхает и устраивает широкие грубые ладони на столешнице.

“Теперь, — думает Тони, — дело пойдёт на лад. Мне верят”.

Он прав; вопрос о его настоящих целях больше не включают в повестку дня.

Зато в ней очень много других вопросов, и в первой тройке не только “как отыскать ушедшего в подполье Капитана Америку”, но и “как удержать, когда найдём”.

Тони прибавил бы к ним “как потом жить дальше”, но  этот вопрос риторический.

***

 

Why don't you take another little piece of my heart

Why don't you take it and break it

And tear it all apart

All I do is give

All you do is take

Baby why don't you give me

A brand new start

 

— Тони, — говорит Роуди устало, — это безумие. Ты меня, конечно, можешь послать, как Пеппер…

— Ты бы не послушался, — так же устало отвечает Тони. — Ты бы сам меня послал и продолжил. Но ты меня не послал, правда ведь? По морде — это ведь не “нет”?

Тони не спал уже не помнит сколько дней, да и последний час выдался не из лёгких. Челюсть ещё ноет — в Роуди сильна корпоративная солидарность… или какая это, дружеская? Он ведь не работает на Старк Индастриз, по крайней мере, официально, но он всё ещё друг Тони. Каким-то чудом друг Тони, даже сейчас.

От этого хочется плакать, но плакать не с чего. Не с чего, кроме запредельной усталости, от неё-то глаза и слезятся, Тони готов поклясться на Библии. Или на Конституции, вот было бы забавно.

Хотя забавного и смешного в мире не осталось тоже. Тони думает об этом и ухмыляется, сам того не замечая. Наверное, ухмылка получается жуткой, потому что Роуди вздрагивает и произносит ещё настойчивей:

— Это самоубийство, Тони, ты понимаешь? Я не отказываюсь помочь, но я же тебя знаю, дружище, да если бы и не знал, у тебя всё на лице написано.

— Что я свихнулся и хочу самоубиться поэпичней? — язвит Тони. — Вовсе нет. Был бы у меня выбор...

Он замолкает, пытаясь ещё раз, в который раз, пересмотреть своё решение. Может быть, выбор всё-таки был. Может быть, он что-то упустил, может быть, есть шанс примириться, усадить готовую начаться войну на крепкую цепь, прецеденты бывали, иногда людям всё-таки удавалось… но нет, не в этот раз. И дело не в Барнсе как таковом, дело в принципе. В блядских принципах, никак не сходящихся в компромисс.

Можно было бы закрыть глаза на Барнса. Дать Кэпу то, что он хочет, пусть увозит друга детства куда угодно, прячет в подвалах, снимает ему квартиру в Бруклине, днюет и ночует над его постелью, держит на расстоянии от гражданских, врачует раны, да хоть спит с ним, пусть. Но ведь это ничего не изменит, Тони больше не может повернуться к нему спиной в бою, не может и никогда не сможет ни забыть, ни смириться с простым и ужасным фактом: Стив Роджерс, Америка без страха и упрёка, поставил личный интерес выше закона.

— ...в общем, нет у меня выбора, — говорит Тони, думая о том, что самый страшный фанатик — всегда неофит. Он поверил Стиву, потянулся за ним, изо всех сил старался сделаться его достойным, а его кумир посмел сойти с пьедестала, и этого Тони тоже не простит. Такой Стив ему ближе и понятней, и потому всё ещё страшней — уж Тони-то знает, как легко и ужасно одно отступление от правил превращается в “друзьям — всё, врагам — только закон”, а сразу вслед за этим в укромных уголках страны вырастают, как грибы-поганки, тюрьмы для несогласных. — Либо мы его остановим, либо нет.

— Ясно, — отвечает Роуди. Лицо у него побледнело до цвета кофе, изрядно разбавленного молоком, и черты заострились; Тони уже видел такое, сам он избегает смотреть на себя в зеркало, чтобы не встречаться с собой глазами, но примерно представляет, как выглядит. Как маньяк, идущий по следу. Так оно и есть. — Когда начинаем?

— Сразу же, как только Росс подгонит свою кавалерию, — говорит Тони, кривясь. — Я бы предпочёл без него, но не выйдет, мне не доверяют. Уверены, что я пытаюсь их использовать, чтобы добраться до Стива и…  и не знаю что.

— Свершить личную месть? — предполагает Роуди. Тони смотрит на него устало.

— Вбить в его голову немножко ума? — он на мгновение закрывает лицо руками. — Я пытался, как мог, только что боеголовкой не хреначил. Всё без толку, — он молчит. — Как мы до этого докатились?

— Как и всегда, — Роуди сжимает его плечо. — Благими намерениями и прямиком в ад, Тони.

Операция сразу идёт наперекосяк. С самого начала. Ещё до начала.

Благими намерениями в ад, именно. Для Роуди это тоже оказывается правдой.

***

 

I really learned a lot,

really learned a lot

love is like a flame

it burns you when it's hot

 

— Прости, Тони.  Будь у меня выбор, я бы так не поступил.

Голова болит как проклятая, в глазах плывёт. Сотрясение, а то и что похуже, но Тони насрать на последствия, насрать на всё. Он ещё держится и будет держаться столько, сколько надо — уж стоять до последнего его не надо было учить никогда.

Стиву тоже досталось; в основном от него, но и Роуди приложил руку. Руку, которую Тони больше никогда не пожмёт, живую горячую руку, ничего общего с той железкой, что торчит из плеча Барнса, чтоб он сдох. Всё из-за него. Собственные руки Тони помнят мёртвый неподвижный груз тела в броне — из-за него. Ну и из-за Стива, конечно, но эта мысль так болит, что её вышибает, как реле при скачке напряжения.

Тони просто смотрит. У него есть пара секунд, вряд ли больше, но пара секунд — да. Ясные, голубые, нестерпимо чистые глаза. Сколько раз он корчился под взглядом Роджерса от стыда, от счастья, слишком большого, чтобы в него поверить, от сознания собственного несовершенства, от желания сделать всё как надо, от…

Лживые глаза. Предательские. Судя по тому, как Роджерса корёжит, он и сам это понимает. Понимает, что Тони не простит. Цепляется за соломинку.

— Баки — мой друг, — говорит он. Как предсказуемо. Было время, когда казалось, что этот парень — живая стихия, непредсказуемая, чудесная. Дух захватывало.

Сейчас Тони видит просто человека. Как при первой встрече: и вот это всё?

— Я тоже, — говорит он, сглатывает кровавую слюну. — Был. Был ведь?

Стив бьёт прежде, чем успевает что-либо ответить, и это снова перегрузка систем, буквально и метафорически. Броня стонет на исходе заряда, у Роджерса глаза человека, которому так больно, что и не закричать, и не выдохнуть, и не осознать эту боль.

Тони его любит. Едва держась под ударами — Барнс, послушная капитанская сучка, тоже не стоит в стороне, разумеется, и теперь удары сыплются со всех сторон, его молотят вдвоём, и не то чтобы Тони удивлён, удивлялся он раньше, пока ещё мог, — он любит Стива так сильно, что не чувствует ничего, только стонет сквозь зубы от каждого сокрушающего удара щитом. Броня сейчас — его единственный союзник; так было не всегда, но ведь он всегда не до конца верил, что на кого-то, кроме его собственных костюмов, нельзя положиться? Всегда ведь знал, что не может быть…

Не может быть.

Не бывает так хорошо, чтобы любили тебя просто так. По крайней мере, сколько-нибудь долгое время. Любовь, чтоб её — самый нестабильный из элементов, и сейчас она  рвёт его, как камеру синтеза, изнутри.

Распадается на более стабильные составляющие и всё никак не распадётся.

Новый удар едва не сносит ему щиток, проминает лицевую пластину. Заряда на донышке, Тони бьёт в ответ, отталкивая Роджерса, разворачивается к Барнсу — тот пытается повиснуть у него на спине, повалить, добить потом лежачего. Цепкий, как бультерьер. Хорошо бы разобрать его руку, посмотреть, как устроена.

В ушах гремит, как рушащийся поезд, сталкиваются вагоны, удар за ударом, его валит на растрескавшийся бетонный пол, как под лёд, приходится упереться ладонью, оттолкнуться — и Барнс отлетает назад, но это мало чем помогает, Стив снова летит навстречу, бьёт краем щита, сколько раз Тони улучшал этот щит, чёрт, надо было работать похуже, надо было не верить, не стараться быть святее Папы Римского, хотя кого он обманывает? Сделал бы на совесть и сейчас, он по-другому не умеет.

Джарвис уходит в режим экономии, вместо голоса строчки перед глазами, алые, багровые, коричневые, чёрные. Совсем плохо, процентов десять в лучшем случае, но у Тони есть кое-что в запасе. Есть… и ничему его жизнь не учит. Ничему совсем.

“Сэр, время отступить…”

Нет. Достаточно он наотступался, и вот к чему это привело.

“...или активировать программу “Лазарь”.

Тони хочется плакать, вполне по-библейски.  Он не бог, конечно, хотя если в плане техники… тогда, конечно, бог. Но “Лазарь”  — это последнее, что у него осталось. Почти последнее, если не считать реактора, а уж реактор...

Баки, вывернувшись слева, падает на него, вцепляется рукой, гнёт и давит пластины брони, Стив бьёт с другой стороны. Первые несколько секунд драки они ещё придерживались приличий, не били одновременно, просто устроили карусель, но сейчас оба в бешенстве, и это значит, что ущерб ненулевой. Он достал обоих. Хорошо бы до печёнок, до самого нутра. Было бы справедливо. Тони вообще за справедливость, всегда был, а сейчас особенно.

“Сэр?”

Никто ведь не думает, что можно безнаказанно загнать его в угол? Стив не дурак, он должен бы сообразить, что опаснее Старка-в-броне, загнанного в тесное помещение, может быть только Старк-в-броне, загнанный в тесное помещение с парой нападающих. Понятно, у него не осталось боезапаса, да и рикошет в таком тараканьем гнезде просчитать довольно сложно, но Роджерс не раз дрался с ним бок о бок, и Роджерс хороший командир. Хреновый объект для нежных чувств, это да, учитывая то, как всё обернулось, но командир хороший, так что должен бы понимать, верно?

“Сэр!”

Ну хорошо, он тянет время. Да. Ещё пару секунд. Такие вещи сгоряча не делаются, вон поглядеть хоть на Стива, что он наворотил, невовремя поддавшись чувствам. И не поддавшись им, когда было нужно.

За реактором вспыхивает боль, и это не только от ревности. Не только от того, что Тони всё никак не может примириться с тем, что оказался менее важен, чем вылезший из криогроба мертвец из прошлого, что всё, что у них со Стивом было и могло быть,  всё, что они сумели построить наперекор разнице характеров, воспитания, здравого смысла — всё оказалось зря, но болит не только поэтому.

Металлические пальцы по-паучьи скребут окантовку реактора. Барнс сжимает пальцы, сукин сын, сучья натура, Тони до последнего надеялся, что он не станет casus belli для него и Роджерса, это же глупо, отрицать очевидное, Стив никогда не был в этом хорош, а Барнс даже не Супергерой, всего лишь психопат, сейчас это лечат…

Края реактора выступают из промятого нагрудника, и Барнс своего не упускает. Хрипит Тони прямо в фильтры, сжимает пальцы, выкручивает реактор из груди, как винт. Контакты трещат, боль вскипает белой яростной волной, чёрные буквы летят Тони прямо в глаза, в мозг, сверлят, и он не успевает запретить себе действовать.

— Встань… и иди!

Мир вокруг взрывается. Барнса отбрасывает в сторону, он бьётся спиной в стену и сползает, оглушённый, стекает по ней, как злодей в диснеевском мультфильме. Стива отбрасывает тоже, и Тони против воли смотрит туда, куда он отлетел. Прихлопывает ладонью готовый вывалиться реактор, слышит, как щёлкают защёлки, смотрит в прорези крылатой маски.

Поверх края щита Стив смотрит в ответ, и это такой взгляд, от которого в Тони что-то надламывается, хоть это и удивительно: в нём ведь уже сломалось всё, что было, даже упрямство, даже злая ревность — всё. Но вот поди ж ты.

Импульс, поданный на броню, сжирает половину оставшейся энергии, и Тони уже не может остановить эту программу. Для того и писал коды, для того и разрабатывал, учитывая ошибки прошлого. Чего он только не разработал за последние год-полтора, даже страшно делается, сублимация всегда была хорошей тягловой силой, но нервный роман на постоянной грани фола оказался ещё лучше. А короткий обманчивый опыт доверия заставил ценить каждый миг, вынудил внести коррективы в стандартные протоколы спасения, наступить на горло своему инстинкту не-выживания, и совсем скоро костюм, не слушая ничьих приказов, унесёт его в безопасное место, в убежище…

Тони очень сомневается в том, что в мире ещё остались безопасные места. И дело тут не в их со Стивом дикой войне, совсем нет. Просто их никогда не было. Иллюзия, обман. Как в глазах Стива, как в его тёплом голосе, как в горячих прикосновениях, которым хотелось поддаться. Отдаться. Забыть о том, что можно и что нельзя.

Баки за его спиной шевелится, и надо бы развернуться и добить его. За Роуди, во имя сраной справедливости, за то, что ублюдок покусился на святое, попытавшись вырвать Тони сердце, да просто из самозащиты, но Тони не может. Просто не может. Он смотрит в никуда, в пустоту, видит её в глазах Стива так же отчётливо, как ощущает бездонный провал в собственной ноющей груди, не может оторваться.

Наверное, им наконец-то удалось взаимно друг друга сломать. Нестабильный элемент распадается всё быстрей, цепная реакция выжигает остатки, ещё пара секунд — и всё.

“Лазарь” запускает репульсоры, до капли выжимает остатки энергии, новым импульсом отбрасывает метнувшихся к Тони врагов. Теперь уже точно врагов. Насчёт Барнса у него сомнений нет, достаточно было первичной взаимной реакции, чтобы понять, что мир между ними невозможен в принципе; с Роджерсом сложнее, но титул врага он уже, кажется, заслужил.

Определённо заслужил.

Броня выламывает перекрытия, уносит Тони прочь, следует случайному маршруту, электромагнитными импульсами-обманками сбивает со следа всех, кто мог бы пытаться взять его след.

В памяти гаснет вспышка-впечатление: Роджерс с лицом, полосатым от пыли и пота, бросающийся за ним. Промахнулся Кэп на долю секунды. А если бы нет?

— Джарвис, — хрипит он. — Как думаешь, долго бы я прожил?

Строчка перед глазами плывёт, растекается чернильным пятном, и ответа Тони не видит.

 

***

 

It started off so well

They said we made a perfect pair

I clothed myself in your glory and your love

How I loved you,

How I cried.....

The years of care and loyalty

Were nothing but a sham it seems

The years belie we lived a lie

"I'll love you 'til I die"

 

Кэп не придёт. Тони в этом уверен. Нельзя же развернуть полноценную, полнокровную войну на пол-континента, собрать две внушительные армии, хорошенько истрепать друг друга,  устроить кризис таких масштабов, а потом просто прислать повестку в суд и надеяться, что Стив явится туда, куда его зовут. Невозможно, правда ведь?

— Он не придёт, — бормочет Тони, и — ради всего святого, Стив же не идиот, что бы там Росс ни плёл про его досье и вшитую в подкорку способность понимать, когда дело действительно пахнет жареным. Ах, если бы только Тони мог быть в этом уверен.

— Придёт, — возражает Росс. Фьюри хмыкает и заводит постылую волынку насчёт того, что стоит попытаться. Вот уж кто спелся как по нотам, так это два старых хрыча, один из которых всю жизнь просиживал форменные штаны в генштабе, а второй — Ник Фьюри, чтоб ему пропасть.

Если уж взялись говорить от имени высшего закона, извольте соблюдать этот самый закон. Скрупулёзно. Так они сказали. Потому вызов в суд всё-таки уходит адресату, а сами они сейчас впустую тратят время, Тони убеждён.

С другой стороны, после смерти Роуди ему практически всё равно, на что тратить время. Смерть ничем не отличается от жизни, разве что поспокойней и компания потише, а так всё одно и то же: бессмыслица. Тони сказал, что это глупость, уже миллион раз, готов повторить в миллион первый, уже даже открывает рот — да так и застывает, глядя прямо перед собой.

— Господи, — шепчет он, и это первая его искренняя молитва с тех пор, как он шептал “боже-боже-боже, Стив, ещё, ещё, только не останавливайся, пожалуйста, только не…”, а это было целую вечность, вымершую окаменевшую эпоху, застрявшую в иле высохших морей, тому назад.

Фьюри только дёргает щекой, зато Росс торжествующе поднимает вверх палец, и Тони готов переломать ему все кости. Все до единой, особенно когда слышит:

— Видите сами, я был прав. Не бывает бывших военных. Если приказать как надо...

— Может, сразу прикажешь ему сдаться, Тадеуш? — обманчиво-ласково интересуется Фьюри. — Сэкономили бы время.

— Ловушка, — предполагает Тони, надеясь… ну, неизвестно на что. На то, что из остановившегося джипа вместо Кэпа выскочит, например, Романофф. Или Барнс, Барнс был бы лучше всего, учитывая их подготовку к этой встрече. К тому же гарантии были только для Роджерса. По понятным причинам.  

— Что, Старк, думаешь, он взорвётся? — оглядывая замершую машину, Росс хмурится, морщинки бегут у него по лицу, прорезают сероватую от усталости и возраста кожу, рептилью чешую. — Так это вроде по твоей части.

Сукин ты сын, думает Тони. У машины открывается дверь, нога в тяжёлом ботинке ступает на землю, он знает эти ботинки, знает этот изгиб напрягшейся мышцы под армированной тканью, он узнаёт Стива сразу же, болезненным рывком сердца, надо же, у него ещё осталось сердце.

— Старк! — рявкает Росс, и Тони понимает, что так вцепился во что-то, что оно хрустит. Стив выбирается весь, выпрямляется, оглядывает улицу, на секунду задерживает взгляд на их наглухо тонированной машине, Тони смотрит на него, всем собой смотрит, тянется тоже всем собой, кусает губы, не может понять, чего от него хотят, что с ним снова не так, за что его ругают. Словно ему опять три года, и он опять ошибся в расчётах, и поэтому…

— Старк!

Это уже Фьюри. Тони слышит, но не может опомниться; Стив стоит посреди пустой — гражданских ради такой операции разогнали ко всем чертям, — продуваемой осенним ветром с редкими клочками листьев улицы, за спиной у него щит, одет он, как в бой, и смотрит ему, Тони, в глаза. Безошибочно целится. Чует его нюхом, чутьём, чёрт знает, чем ещё — и не даёт пощады.

Как же Тони его сейчас ненавидит. Любит и ненавидит за эту любовь, эту несвободу, эту непрестанную пытку вечно обманутой надеждой.

— Фьюри, — чужим обморочным голосом говорит Тони. Между бровей Кэпа привычная складка, он делает шаг к мраморным ступеням, колеблется, снова смотрит на их машину, и с Тони разом отходит вся искусственная заморозка чувств, это как получить разряд в самое нутро, как если бы Барнс снова вздумал выдирать из него реактор, словно опять стоять на краю двойной могилы и знать, что в неё пришлось положить не так уж много, всего лишь пепел и пару костей — и всю его прежнюю жизнь, и всё почему? Всё потому, что кое у кого не хватило ума подумать дважды. — Фьюри, нет.

— Приготовиться к захвату, — тут же командует Росс, и Тони краем глаза видит злой серый блеск у его виска. Дурак. Стив ведь знал, куда ехал, и…

— Росс, вы его не возьмёте, — говорит он тем же чужим голосом. Горло как новокаином обкололи, и говорит он по общему каналу, а зная Стива — он слышит тоже, какой бы секретной ни была связь, сквозь бронированные стенки их машины слышит его голос, как слышал всегда. — Это вам не Халк, хотя Халка вы тоже просра…

Росс ничего не отвечает. Только зубами скрипит. Тогда Тони хватает за руку Фьюри, видит, как тот кривится и понимает, что хрустело до этого — он сломал спинку переднего сиденья. Может сломать и Фьюри, не вопрос, но тот слишком ему нужен, прямо сейчас, немедленно.

— Он знал куда шёл! — рявкает Тони. — Не будьте же вы идиотами, вы правда думаете, что он сунулся бы сюда, не имея ничего в запасе?!

— Или никого, — отзывается Росс, по-прежнему держа Стива на прицеле всех ста сорока — или сколько там спецназовцев удалось впихнуть во все окрестные щели, не нарушая рельефа, ничему-то военных не учит горький опыт Брока Рамлоу, Тони-то думал, что у них есть хитрый план, а вся их хитрость свелась к тому, чтобы попытаться наступить на те же грабли и надеяться, что в этот раз получится сберечь лоб.  — А, Старк? Ты и твой дружок Капитан думали нас разыграть, верно?

— Минута, — говорит Тони. Он жутко замёрз, как-то сразу, несмотря на все ухищрения систем терморегуляции, несмотря на то, что костюм — в целом тёплая штука, надёжная штука, лучший способ защититься, но сейчас он всё равно что голый, хуже, чем голый, он без кожи, без малейшей защиты на ледяном ветру, обдирающем до костей. — Минута, Фьюри, это всё, о чём я…

— Поздно! — рычит Росс, но для того, чтобы спустить псов с поводка, нужно больше, чем один проклятый идиот. Нужно _два_ проклятых идиота. Три, считая самого Тони, и Фьюри ведь знает, на что Стив способен, он должен соображать, должен… — Взять его!

— Стоять! — орёт Фьюри, и сухие скорченные пальцы Росса замирают над кнопкой, сам он через плечо недоверчиво глядит на Фьюри, открывает было морщинистый рот, но Фьюри его не слушает, даже не глядит в ту сторону. Страшный одинокий глаз упирается в Тони. — Вперёд, Старк. Сделай что можешь. Если что-нибудь можешь.

— Да что… — слышится за спиной, но Тони уже не слушает, он уже снаружи, налетевший ветер швыряет в него пригоршню листьев, ещё одну, ещё.

Стив молча ждёт. Потом делает шаг навстречу; Тони идёт к нему, так что встречаются они посередине улицы, и по тому, как у Стива кривится рот, Тони понимает — ждёт удара.  Падения Халкбастера, удара со всех сторон,  множества горьких слов, выстрела в упор, чего угодно, кроме хорошего, разумеется. Хорошего друг от друга они перестали ждать давным-давно.

— Долго ещё они будут пялиться друг на друга? — спрашивает Росс где-то очень далеко за его спиной. Тони и не слышал бы, да перенастроил передатчики костюма на общую волну. — Ник, да что на тебя нашло?

— Ты с ними работал? — резко отвечает Фьюри, и секундой спустя сам отвечает: — Нет. А я работал. В них всё дело. Не в Акте. Понимаю, как тебе не терпится повесить на шею Медаль Почёта...

Тони не слушает дальше. Он смотрит и смотрит, не может отвести глаз; может, это последнее, что он успеет сделать в жизни, но он должен успеть хотя бы насмотреться.

— Это ловушка, — говорит он так тихо, что даже чуткие датчики не слышат, но Стив с его улучшенными ушами, улучшенными мозгами, улучшенным всем, Стив, знающий, как устроена чёртова жизнь, должен сообразить. Должен был давным-давно.

— Я знаю, — так же тихо говорит он. Не говорит даже — артикулирует, Тони видит, как его рот на мгновение становится совсем прежним: желанным, ярким, удивительно нежным ртом, а не неприступной расселиной в скале-портрете Отца-Основателя. — Сразу знал.

— Зачем, — требует Тони. В глазах у него режет, и это… ужасно. Просто ужасно. Он не собирался плакать, ему должно быть нечем плакать, он… — Зачем, а?

— Я должен был тебя увидеть, — просто говорит Стив, и Тони готов ему врезать.

— Не это. Зачем мы всё это затеяли, — сипит он. Горло сжало, и он жалеет о недавнем призрачном новокаине, потому что сейчас за кадыком болят все те слова, каких он не успел сказать Стиву. Каких уже не скажет. Рвутся, царапаясь, наружу, не дают дышать. — Стив. Оно того стоило, а? Скажи мне — оно того стоило?

Стив не успевает ответить. Или и вовсе не собирался. Шагает вперёд и обнимает его. На кратчайший миг, на тончайшую нить времени всё становится как надо, как раньше, когда их со Стивом бросало друг к другу без вопросов о согласии, без ожидания удобного момента, без мыслей о последствиях — и вот к чему всё это привело, вот чем заканчивается. Прямо сейчас; Тони чувствует. Знает. Он успевает стиснуть Стива только на мгновение, втянуть ноздрями запах, открыть рот — и что-то чудовищно сильное, невыносимо болезненное сминает его, как бумажный листок, швыряет на Стива, перед глазами на миг мелькает искажённое ужасом лицо.

Всё гаснет.

— Идеально, — говорит Фьюри, сдирая с головы гарнитуру. Росс ухмыляется в ответ, набирает код начала и внимательно следит за тем, как изо всех щелей, из соседних домов, из-за беломраморных колонн сыплются, как горох из мешка, фигуры в форме. Деловитыми термитами они окружают возникшую посреди пустой улицы конструкцию, поднимают её, ставят на подогнанную платформу. — Я знал, что фиксатор пригодится. Молодец, Тадеуш, разыграл свою партию как по нотам.

— Как по нотам, — соглашается Росс. — Жаль, конечно, Роджерс был наш, кровь от крови. Настоящая военная кость.

— Они бы не договорились, — после короткой паузы напоминает Фьюри, и в его голосе искреннее сожаление. — А если бы договорились...

— Было бы ещё хуже, — кивает Росс. Он стоит по левую руку от  Фьюри, держа на сером морщинистом лице улыбку, и очень медленно и осторожно тянет из кобуры пистолет.

Ник стреляет первым и успевает насладиться выражением крайнего изумления на физиономии Росса. Впрочем, оно довольно быстро гаснет; генерал распластывается на полу фургона в луже собственной крови. Та добирается до ботинок Ника ещё до того, как в тесном пространстве стихают отголоски грохота.

— Я вижу и этим глазом, Тед, — замечает Фьюри и начинает действовать, быстро и эффективно.

 

***

 

I can't live with you

But I can't live without you

I can't breathe — if you stay

But I can't bear you to go away

I don't know what time it is

All I know is I can't live with you

 

Когда Тони приходит в себя, вокруг темнота, а его руки, похоже, связаны за спиной. Когда он в броне, а он в броне, это довольно глупо, пытаться связать ему руки — всё равно что пробовать спеленать Халка или, скажем, вынудить Тора испугаться грома, — но сейчас всё не как должно быть. Всё наперекосяк, Тони знает, как это бывает. Он дёргает руками сколько хватает сил, пытается активировать костюм, по-хорошему и по-плохому, но тот — мёртвый груз, золото и титан, целая гора изобретений, удачных решений и сложных схем, и совершенно бесполезен.

Последнее, что Тони помнит — лицо Стива напротив, совсем близко. И гримасу ужаса на этом лице, а ведь Кэпа не так просто испугать, и что, чёрт возьми, с ними случилось?

— Тони.

Этого не может быть. Не может быть, ну правда же. Это же Кэп, у него всегда есть план, даже в песне — дурацкой, сколько раз Тони его дразнил, напевая “Старко-полосатый парень” в самый неподходящий момент! — он не может, просто не может быть здесь же. Он должен был спастись. Это прерогатива Тони — попадать в безвыходные положения.

— Где мы? — сипло спрашивает он, по-прежнему не видя ни хрена. Реактор должен бы светиться, и он, возможно, светится — Тони ведь жив, — но ни отблеска, ни крошечной толики света не пробивается к глазам; перед лицом словно повесили непроницаемо-чёрную ткань. — Ты цел?

— Не понимаю… что со мной, — слышится в ответ, и Тони едва сдерживает проклятье. Стив не любит, когда ругаются. К тому же Тони понятия не имеет, чего в нём сейчас больше — злости на то, что они попались неизвестно во что или недостойной радости, что Стив всё-таки рядом. Живой. Настоящий.

— Да, я тоже, — говорит он, заново пытаясь запустить ну хоть что-нибудь и лихорадочно соображая, что он упустил из виду. — Что вообще произошло?

— Ты мне скажи, — тяжело говорит Стив, и Тони накрывает жутким подозрением — что, если тот решит, что это его штучки. Сам он уж точно решил бы. — Ты учёный.

— Я механик, — Тони начинает смеяться, и это не самый приятный смех. — Одно могу тебе сказать точно: без подвалов Щ.И.Т.а не обошлось, это уж точно. Фьюри в деле.

— Как и ты, — не щадит Кэп. Тони практически видит его — губы сжаты, брови сведены, в глазах сияло бы неугасимое пламя, не будь тут черно, как у Фьюри в сердце. Или в заднице; задница у него хотя бы действительно есть, и Тони очень хочет её надрать, как только выберется.

Злость куда лучше беспомощности. Он снова дёргается в своём механизированном гробу, хотя догадки уже брезжат и делаются всё основательнее. Фьюри всё это затеял, так ведь? Сам Тони мог бы развернуть полноценную войну, мог бы прогнуть под себя политиков, но в такие короткие сроки они уложились только потому, что кое-кто одноглазый вертелся ужом, уговаривая, грозя, напоминая о грехах и договорах, вытаскивая из рукава одну карту за другой. Фьюри вёл его сюда, как глупого ребёнка за руку, и то же самое сделал с Кэпом, значит?..

До сих пор Тони думал, что знает, сколько тузов на руках у Фьюри. Теперь оказывается, что просчитался.

— Скажи-ка мне, Кэп, ты ведь тоже не можешь пошевелиться? — требует он, кривя рот. В темноте можно не держать лицо, такое облегчение. — Не стесняйся, поделись.

— Сам же знаешь, — слышится со стороны Стива, и что-то скрипит в темноте. Тони точно знает, что: ремни и ткань униформы, до предела натянувшиеся от вздувшихся мышц. — Не понимаю. Что за...

— Зато я догадываюсь, — негодуя на собственную глупость, ворчит Тони. — Это чёртова магия, которой формально нет, конечно. Просто неизвестные науке законы и технологии, но уверен, если в них как следует разобраться…

— Нас здесь заперли, — констатирует Стив. — И… звучит не так, чтобы поверить слёту, но…

— Договаривай уже, — фыркает Старк. — Лишили возможности друг друга прикончить. УмнО, что и говорить. Ты бы не постеснялся. Я бы тоже.

Тишину после этих слов можно резать ножом. Только скрип ремней становится громче — и стихает. Зато слышно, как Кэп дышит — шумно, словно рассерженный кит.

— Какой-то артефакт? — предполагает Стив. — Из неучтённых возможностей Щ.И.Т.а?

— Не могу поверить, что это говорю, но — бинго, Кэп, ты порой бываешь почти гениален, — Тони ворочается в костюме, и, кажется, в этот раз ему действительно удаётся пошевелиться. Интересно. — И можешь быть уверен, тут всё как в сраной детской сказке. Сумеем найти разгадку — выберемся. Не сумеем...

На мгновение он представляет себе вечность в этом вертикальном зачарованном гробу. Жуткое дело, даже если тут не кончится воздух и не приспичит отлить — всё равно. Оказаться взаперти с бывшим любовником, изрядно тебе насолившим, всё равно что с бывшей девушкой, которую ты послал на хер. Нет, даже хуже.

— Давай думать, — предлагает он. — Временно мы по одну сторону баррикад, и кстати, не расскажешь, какого чёрта явился по повестке? По повестке, Стив! Я думал, ты всё-таки хоть немного дружишь с головой, но, как видно…

— Уймись, Тони, пожалуйста, — просит Стив, и по голосу слышно — зол и устал, и растерян. Раньше Тони накрыло бы яростной нежностью, сейчас… сейчас накрывает тоже. Глупо, а? Ещё как глупо. — Мы не смогли бы выстоять долго по разные стороны фронта без больших потерь. Я не мог отбросить шанс договориться — я сейчас не о нас с тобой, а о Героях и Людях, конечно...

Тони буквально видит эти заглавные буквы. Но язвить по поводу парней из Бруклина, которые даже просьбу передать соль могут превратить в патриотическую речь, он не может, слишком занят тем, что кусает себя за язык, пытаясь сдержаться. Стерпеть. Он много чего терпел, может и это, если очень постара...

Конечно, это без толку.

— Значит, в этом дело, — выдыхает он, силясь остановиться и понимая, что не может. Что сейчас разрыдается, проклянёт Стива Роджерса до седьмого колена (хотя какие уж там у Роджерса потомки, такие, как он, погибают молодыми, не успев оставить потомства, а уж Стиву-то давно ставят прогулы на том свете), разобьёт себе голову о стенку, сумеет дотянуться до Кэпа и перегрызть ему глотку, пошлёт на хуй и его, и всё паскудство, которым стала его жизнь, или всё это разом — и вот тогда уже сдохнет с чистым сердцем и свободной душой, без малейшего протеста. — Люди и Герои, долг перед отчизной, судьбы мира, так? А и действительно, о чём тебе ещё думать. Не о том же, чем для других обернётся твоя тупая привычка сломя голову лезть на рожон. И не обо мне, уж точно. Я для тебя всегда был не тем парнем.

— Что? Чёрт, нет, Тони, не передёргивай! — ярится Роджерс, но Тони не остановить. Жуткое безразличие, державшее его в когтях, исчезло куда-то, и он только сейчас понимает, как мучился всё это время. Как много в нём накопилось — ярость, обида, ревность, гнев, всё это вместе, — и насколько же ему теперь легче. Убийственно легче.

— Это я-то передёргиваю? — выдыхает он. — Да пошёл ты, Роджерс! Пошёл ты… — и что-то происходит в нём, с ним, он не может дышать, грудь сжимает так, словно попал под гидравлический пресс, остатки сознания пытаются ускользнуть, и он ловит их, цепляется изо всех сил, как за расползающуюся соломинку, на излёте дыхания выговаривает: — Как… как ты мог так… со мной...

Это последнее, на что он способен. Потом всё гаснет, расплывается, исчезает, и сам Тони пропадает без следа, и разве это не то, чего он всегда хотел? Тайно, подспудно, не признаваясь даже себе — особенно себе?

Наконец-то ему не больно, и это единственная реальная вещь.

 

***

 

I want to break free

I want to break free

I want to break free from your lies

You're so self satisfied I don't need you

I've got to break free

God knows God knows I want to break free

 

 

Возвращаться мучительно. Ужасно хочется пить; Тони шлёпает сухими губами, поворачивает голову, дотягиваясь до поилки, о которой ходило столько слухов — мол, не так прост Тони Старк, чтобы держать в резервуарах брони обычную воду, там уж точно что покрепче.

На самом деле когда-то он пробовал залить виски, но летать пьяным ему не понравилось. Турбулентность и всё такое, и потом, после боя всегда жутко сушит, куда там похмелью, так что там действительно просто вода, умрите, насмешники.

После пары жадных глотков он понимает, что снова может видеть. Смутно, но всё-таки. Что-то переменилось за то время, что он был в отключке, и теперь широкоплечая фигура проступает в полумраке. Стив стоит, притиснутый к чему-то невнятному, что заменяет здесь стены,  стиснутые зубы блестят, лицо исказилось от напряжения.

— Не… сдохни там, — сдавленно советует Старк. — От натуги.

— Кто бы говорил! — впрочем, рваться из невидимых пут Стив прекращает, только дышит тяжело. Так бывало в постели, когда они друг друга укатывали до блаженной полусмерти, и Тони обошёлся бы сейчас без этих конкретных воспоминаний. — Я думал, ты…

— Не дождёшься, — хрипит Старк и несколько приходит в себя. — Почему стало светлее? Эта хрень, чем бы она ни была, теряет заряд?

— Может быть, — осторожно соглашается Стив, — а может быть, дело в том, что мы, ну… говорим. Друг с другом.

— Звуковые волны? — автоматически переспрашивает Тони, пытаясь продумать эту версию хотя бы вчерне. — Да нет, Кэп, это маловеро…

— Тони, — тяжело произносит Стив. За время, что Старк провёл без сознания, что-то в нём назрело и требует выхода. Тони уже видел его таким, незадолго до первого бешеного поцелуя, и сразу перед первым настоящим ударом тоже, и заранее ёжится, хотя чего ему бояться? Они как чёртовы жуки, влипшие в смолу. — Тони, ты можешь мне не верить, но я никогда не хотел тебя убивать. И мне действительно жаль, что всё так…

— Ох, конечно, тебе жаль, — сквозь зубы выжимает Старк. Это по-прежнему больно, но уже терпимо. Видно, в нём самом тоже что-то перегорело за время обморока, который, на самом-то деле, был вовсе не обмороком. Просто паническая атака, а Тони-то думал, что с ними покончено. Впрочем, он много чего думал. — Конечно, ты не хотел. Ты бы хотел, чтобы всё шло как шло: ты в сияющих доспехах, я за твоим плечом, Барнс…

— Тони!

— ...на свободе, никакого контроля, подумаешь, парочка случайных гражданских трупов, кто их когда считал, — выдыхает Тони, хотя это-то неправда, он понимает. У каждого Героя, как у врача, есть личное кладбище; каждый с этим живёт. Как-то справляется, вынужден справляться. Cтив не исключение, и его личное кладбище всегда с ним и меньше, чем у других.  — Чёрт. Это было грубо, но ты понимаешь, о чём я.

— О Соковийском Прецеденте, — почти выплёвывает Стив. —  Из-за которого всё началось. Или всё-таки не совсем из-за него, а, Тони?

— Туше, — хрипит Старк. Стив не вегетарианец, у него есть зубы, ещё какие, и кусается он больно. Сколько раз у Тони кулаки чесались врезать ему в челюсть, и не сосчитать. — Не с него.

— Ты приревновал, — сквозь зубы выкатывает Стив, и Тони чуть не сворачивает себе шею, пытаясь кивнуть и замотать головой одновременно. — Глупо и сильно. Я никогда не… Баки мой друг!

— Как будто тебе это мешало, — рубит Тони. — Меня ты тоже долго водил за яйца, святая ты невинность, и нет, началось раньше. С Алой Ведьмы.

Стив смотрит на него с искренним непониманием и такой же искренней болью, и Тони рассказывает, не таясь. В первый и в последний раз рассказывает о том, почему создал Альтрона.

Стиву хватает ума промолчать. Только потом, когда Тони заканчивает и тяжело дышит, пытаясь изгнать из головы заново оживший кошмар — все мертвы, все, и Стив, его личная немезида, шепчет ему в лицо обвинения, на которые нечего ответить, — шепчет так тихо, что Тони даже не уверен, что действительно слышит:

— Тони, господи. Я не знал.

— Ну вот теперь знаешь, — бормочет Тони, которому уже нечего терять. Самое тайное и постыдное он уже вывалил, и усталость накатывает вязкой волной. — Мне нужно поспать. Просто поспать, не психуй, я не сдохну. Тебе назло.

— Тони… — начинает Стив, но Старк мотает головой, закрывает глаза. Из него словно вычерпали всё до дна, оставив только усталость, сонную тягучую тяжесть и желание ни о чём не думать.

— Хорошо, — говорит Стив, — не слушай. Может, тебе и не нужно, но _мне_ нужно сказать. Я никогда не спал с Баки. Никогда даже не хотел. И ты был больше, чем другом, ты…

— Сейчас скажешь, что я дал тебе дом — и я расплачусь, — себе под нос грозится Тони, и понятия не имеет, правда это или ложь. Может, и то, и другое. Может, он наконец-то позволяет себе подумать о том, о чём обычно не думалось. Просто не приходило в голову. О том, во сколько обошлось его участие в проекте. Как это было непросто, переоборудовать Башню под потребности Мстителей. Сколько ушло сил и времени на костюм Наташи, стрелы Клинта, да хоть на тот же щит, мёртвым грузом застрявший в руке Стива. Сколько он не спал, сколько раз отказывался от идей, которым не было практического применения — читай, из которых нельзя  было выжать пользы для Мстителей.

Последнее особенно неприятно. Плевать Старку на деньги, он бы все их отдал. Плевать на неслучившиеся походы в казино и оргии с моделями глянцевых журналов, ему-то известно, какую пустоту вся эта блестящая ерунда оставляет за собой. Но идеи…

— Но ты дал, — тихо говорит Стив. — Я же не виноват, что это правда.

— Это было ради моего личного удобства, — огрызается Тони, по-прежнему пытаясь уснуть. — Лень было носиться за вами по всему городу. Особенно за тобой, когда приспичит потрахаться.

Стив тихо, но отчётливо рычит.

— Из всех невыносимых… — начинает он, но сам себя обрывает. — Нет, ты меня не свернёшь в сторону. Не в этот раз. Тони, я понимаю, что мы всё испортили, что уже вряд ли получится что-то поправить...

Это ужасно глупо, но у Тони в глазах снова вскипают слёзы. Не жгучие слёзы невысказанной злобы — глухие рыдания трясут его, как подступившая магма трясёт неудачливый сейсмически активный район, ломают изнутри, заставляют трескаться, выплёскиваются наружу.

Это горе. И сожаление. Он так надеялся, так хотел. Больше, чем чего бы то ни было в жизни. Больше, чем кого бы то ни было в жизни. И Стив его предал, а он сам предал Стива, и попробуй пойми, кто начал первым, чем всё это закончится, но ясно, что ничем хорошим.

— Заткнись, — сквозь зубы требует он не у Стива. У себя. — Заткнись и… чёрт…

— ...я просто хотел сказать, что у нас с тобой всё было по-настоящему, — говорит Стив, косясь на него с опаской. Словно ждёт, что Старк закатит ему ещё истерику, и видит бог, Тони близок. Чертовски близок. — И было хорошо. Я не думал, что бывает так хорошо. И правда, я и Баки… — Стив мотает головой, словно сама идея для него — вроде жужжащей досаждающей мухи. — Глупость несусветная. Когда бы я успел, даже если бы собирался? А я не собирался, чтоб его! Баки мой друг, мы воевали, а не тра… не что другое!

Раскалённое отступает, сменяясь смехом, и Тони хохочет, давясь и кашляя, слёзы текут по его щекам, застревают в носу, в щетине на подбородке, щекотно скользят по коже.

— Язык, Стив, — бормочет он, хватая воздух большими глотками. — Следи за языком.

Несколько секунд Стив молчит, явно пытаясь понять, свихнулся Тони или нет. Потом неуверенно улыбается и произносит:

— Если ты можешь  — послушай меня ещё минуту?

Тони выдыхает откуда-то из самой глубины себя. Всё напряжение, вся усталость умещается в этот длинный выдох — и что-то странное происходит, что-то слишком очевидное, чего он пока не может понять.

— Валяй, Кэп.

— Я не стал бы защищать Баки, если бы в него не верил, — тихо говорит Стив. — Не потому что мы так давно знакомы, не потому что он, ну… дорог мне. В обычном смысле, — торопливо прибавляет он, — без… ты понимаешь. Но я знаю, какой он упрямый. Его даже ГИДРА не сломала, и эти приступы — я не говорю, что они в порядке вещей. Я говорю, что сдать его сейчас психиатрам — всё равно что выбить из-под ног табуретку. Вот это его точно сломает, и тогда он точно станет таким, каким кажется тем, кто его знает хуже, чем я. Понимаешь, почему я не могу отдать его на расправу? Чего будет стоить даже самый замечательный закон, если ради него у кого-то одного отнимут всю надежду?

Тони сглатывает, чувствуя, как в сухом горле что-то цепляется за что-то. Мешает.

— Хочешь сказать, — медленно произносит он, — ты бы так поступил ради кого угодно? Ради Наташи, ради Бартона, ради любого из нас?

— Эй, — совсем тихо и шокированно отвечает Стив, — а как иначе? Мы — одна команда. Мы… — он колеблется, но добавляет, — можно сказать, одна семья. В семье иногда ругаются, но ты же не бросишь кого-то только потому, что вы болеете за две разные команды или...

Срочно нужно сказать что-то меткое. Что-то язвительное, что-то вроде того, что у Стива идеалистические и сопливые представления о семье, что-то ещё более ехидное и злое, но Тони не может. Слов у него нет, и он проводит рукой по лицу прежде, чем понимает, что делает. Прикосновение холодного металла отрезвляет, но не до конца, и пару секунд он тупо смотрит на свои пальцы. Сгибает, разгибает. Сквозь них, как сквозь решётку, смотрит на Стива.

Тот медленно поводит плечами, отстраняется от стены, и у Тони кончается дыхание. Сейчас момент, когда они могут забыть обо всём — или всё друг другу припомнить.

Судя по лицу, Роджерс тоже это понимает.  Спускает щит с руки и выставляет пустые ладони извечным жестом примирения.

“Роуди, — думает Тони. — Роуди, дружище”.

— Спасибо, что объяснил, — выговаривает он, ненавидя себя за невозможность сдаться. Он так хочет сдаться. Простить, забыть, броситься на шею. Объяснения Стива можно считать убедительными, да что там, они такие и есть, но Роуди это не вернёт. И доверия к Стиву тоже. Как бы Тони его ни любил, есть вещи, которых не прощают не потому что не хотят. Просто не могут. — Но знаешь что, Кэп? Я больше так не могу. Любить тебя слишком больно, а верить тебе — опасно. Я знаю, потому что пробовал. Всё это началось с нас двоих, пусть нами и закончится.

— Значит, по-прежнему война? — почти шепчет Стив, делая ещё шаг вперёд. Тони тоже выставляет ладони, но в этом жесте нет ничего примирительного. — Тони? После всего, что…

— Не у тебя одного есть друзья, — обрывает Тони, и видит в глазах Стива своё собственное лицо, дочиста обтёсанное решимостью. — Стив. Я бы согласился. Правда, согласился бы, встал бы за тебя, был бы рядом. Но мы перешли грань. Ты перешёл. Ничего не выйдет.  Если я соглашусь сейчас… — он дёргает щекой и выпрямляется. — Пора с этим заканчивать. Только в этот раз давай без двух на одного, а?

Это удар под дых, и Стив глухо выдыхает и останавливается.

— Прости, Тони, — говорит он. — Я не мог иначе, я…

— Не мог, — кивает Тони. — Не хотел, но должен был. Защитить друга любой ценой. Думаешь, у меня иначе?

Он не успевает выстрелить. Стив не успевает схватить щит — и Тони вовсе не уверен, что тот вообще собирался. С таким лицом только идти в последнюю, самоубийственную атаку, подставляться под прямой выстрел, но Стив не успевает даже подставиться. Снова, в который раз, ему не хватает доли секунды.

Вокруг них стискивается ничто. Сжимается, идёт волной, сбивает Тони с ног, мнёт его броню, гулко бьётся в щит Стива, заливает недавней чернотой и выплёвывает, как пережёванную жвачку изо рта. Тони не успевает даже крикнуть.

Всё гаснет, снова.

***

 

But touch my tears with your lips

Touch my world with your fingertips

And we can have forever

And we can love forever

 

 

— Что они там копаются, — зло говорит Бартон, в который раз обходит высокий камень, который совсем не камень, опасливо тычет пальцем в плотное неуступчивое нечто. Точь-в-точь гранитная стела в память погибших героев неведомой войны. Если не знать, что война происходит прямо сейчас, _внутри_ — не догадался бы. — Сколько можно!

— Сколько придётся, — отвечает Фьюри, делая вид, что не устал и не встревожен. Пару часов тому назад с этим было проще. — В “Примирителе” время течёт по-другому.

— Что-то не видно, чтоб оно там вообще текло, — Клинт понимает, что ведёт себя глупо, но прижимается ухом к неровной поверхности. Ничего, конечно, а чего он ожидал? — Откуда вообще эта штука? С чего мы вздумали, что она ещё рабочая?

— С того, что она рабочая, — отрезает Фьюри и трёт веки. — Спасибо за помощь, Клинт, иди наружу и пристрели кого-нибудь, успокойся. Когда они закончат — выйдут.

— Ну да, а если нет — мы сможем просто выбить на этой хренотени их имена и годы жизни, — огрызается Клинт, в сотый раз обходя артефакт по кругу. Уму непостижимо, как там могут уместиться двое, один из которых к тому же в костюме. — Кнопки принудительной остановки процесса я что-то не вижу, и…

— Хоукай! — рявкает Фьюри. — Возьми себя в руки и займись чем-нибудь получше паники! Может, у тебя были идеи получше?

— Нужно было дать им подраться, — тут же говорит Клинт. — Не знаю, запереть их где-нибудь, дать как следует проораться, набить друг другу морды, вые… чёрт, — он снова смотрит на безмолвную каменную глыбу. — В общем, договориться. И никакой войны миров.

Фьюри молча тычет пальцем в сторону Примирителя.

— В досье на него так и сказано: “принуждает к примирению даже заклятых врагов”. Заклятых друзей, надо думать, тоже. Пришлось рискнуть, у нас не было вариантов получше.

— Знаю, — отзывается Клинт и садится, вперив взгляд в поблёскивающую поверхность. — Там вроде как другое измерение? Может, там прошло уже лет сто?

— До сих пор из Примирителя выходили живыми, — ворчит Фьюри. — И плата была не слишком высока. К тому же я вообще  не уверен, что Харви Ли Освальд стрелял из-за отдалённого влияния артефакта, а не по какой-нибудь простой и понятной причине вроде того, что был маньяком.

Клинт высоко поднимает брови.

— Карибский кризис, серьёзно? —  он чешет подбородок. — Как вы заставили их оказаться в одном месте?

— Как и сейчас — каждый был уверен, что второму хватит ума не явиться, — Фьюри вздыхает, смотрит на камень. — А что было делать? Мир висел на волоске. Тогда процесс занял почти восемь часов.

— Они там уже почти девять, — отзывается Клинт, прожигая взглядом камень. — И кстати, мир и сейчас висит на волоске, но что это за разговоры об оплате? Допустим, всё пройдёт хорошо и оба перестанут мечтать задать друг другу трёпку, а потом появится какой-нибудь наш Освальд…

— Ну да, Шэрон Картер вдруг сойдёт с ума и решил пустить Стиву пару пуль в спину или, не знаю, Красный Череп воскреснет, примет облик Капитана Америки и примется бить всех направо и налево, и это, заметь, только реалистичные версии, — устало говорит Фьюри. — Любой артефакт требует платы за свои услуги. Понятия не имею, какая будет в этот раз. И будет ли. Может, они оба...

Он не успевает договорить. Клинт вскакивает, отпрыгивает на безопасное расстояние, натягивает лук, словно ждёт, что из камня, как по волшебству,  выступит целая армия.

Но армии нет. Каменная плоскость идёт волной, колеблется, как парадный занавес, мучительно и трудно выбухает изнутри, натягивается тугим беременным животом и — нет, не лопается, а исчезает, выплюнув из себя две смятые в объятии фигуры. Щит звонко гремит о пол, кастрюльной крышкой танцует рядом и останавливается в паре дюймов от руки Кэпа.

Безвольной, не торопящейся сжаться руки.

Клинт оказывается рядом в долю секунды. Оттаскивает Старка — того вышвырнуло неуклюжей куклой, придавив Стива, — переворачивает Капитана на спину, всматривается в лицо.

Оно спокойно и беспристрастно, как сама смерть.

Старк рядом с ним кашляет, проклинает кого-то на излёте дыхания, скрежещет металлом по бетону, пытаясь подгрести под себя собственные руки и ноги, упирается носом в ботинки Фьюри. Тот стоит, глядя на происходящее сверху вниз, и на лице — недоверие.

— Хрущёв с Кеннеди выглядели иначе, — замечает он с тем спокойствием, что сродни шоку. Наклоняется, помогает Старку сесть, подбирает маленький, серый, совсем безобидный на вид Примиритель и прячет в карман.

Тони хрипит что-то, кашляет, озирается дико — и тут же пытается врезать Фьюри в челюсть.

Промахивается. И не пытается снова, потому что видит Стива и замирает, глаза у него становятся огромными и чёрными от мгновенно расплывшихся зрачков.

— Господи, — выдыхает он и, оттолкнув Клинта, наклоняется к капитану. Тот лежит совершенно неподвижно, из ноздрей не выходит воздух, прокушенная неизвестно когда губа кровоточит. — Стив! СТИВ!

Бартон никогда не был чувствительным типом, готовым разрыдаться от чужих страданий, но прямо сейчас он с трудом не отворачивается, просто чтобы не видеть лица Старка. Не слышать его голоса. Не думать о том, что, чёрт возьми, случилось и почему Старк, положивший уйму сил на то, чтобы прикончить Стива, теперь убивается над ним, как над собственной душой.

— Я же даже не ударил, — говорит Тони так, словно кого-то заклинает. Может, судьбу. Может, господа бога, в которого не верит. Все не верят до определённого момента. — Я же даже не…

— Старк, — Фьюри говорит отрывисто и жёстко. — Старк!

Тони его не слышит. Трясёт Стива — тот болтается безвольно и страшно, — мотает головой и отмахивается от Фьюри, когда тот пытается взять его от плеча и оттащить прочь.

— Не мёртв, нет, нет, — бормочет он, делая что-то у себя на груди, и у Клинта глаза лезут на лоб, когда он понимает — что. Вот, значит, насколько Капитан важен, серьёзно? До того, чтобы самому выдрать из себя сердце? — Нет. Чёрт тебя, Роджерс, ты просто не смеешь, ты…

— Старк! — снова рявкает Фьюри, и в этот раз уже Клинт хватает его за плечо, не позволяя отпихнуть свихнувшегося Старка в сторону.

Потому что Старк вовсе не свихнулся. Он выкручивает из себя реактор, с хрустом выламывает защёлки, и нет, это не самоубийство, хотя, возможно, всё так и выглядит — но Клинт-то знает, что нет, и помогает, торопясь. Сдирает с Кэпа ремни в металлических пряжках, отбрасывает в сторону, ищет взглядом хоть что-то, что можно сунуть тому в зубы, не находит, расстёгивает комбинезон на широкой груди и отодвигается, давая Старку доступ.

— Не дури, сними хоть перчатки, — сквозь зубы говорит он, но понимает, что не выйдет. Тони чуть не зубами выдирает из левой ладони репульсор, на его месте теперь — неопрятная зияющая рана с торчащими пучками проводов, рычит:

— В сторону.

И, не давая никому опомниться, выдёргивает реактор полностью. Что-то искрит, вспыхивает, лицо Старка заливает синеватой бледностью, но обе ладони, искалеченную и целую, с зажатым реактором, он прижимает к груди Стива без колебаний.

Разряд синим озоновым ручейком проливается по потной коже, гаснет. Старк рычит, отдёргивая руки, и прижимает их снова, с тем же результатом.

Капитана выгибает до хруста. Он становится в идеальный мостик, напрягается весь, челюсти выбухают желваками, стиснутые зубы мраморно белеют между растянутых гримасой губ,  и падают они оба одновременно: Кэп — со свистом втягивая воздух, Старк — серый, как мертвец.

“Он и есть мертвец”, — думает Клинт за секунду до того, как оживший Стив, в секунду оценив ситуацию — полумёртвый Старк на полу, откатившийся реактор, вычерпанный колодец в груди, — хватает сияющую круглую искру и одним щелчком ставит на место.

Только после этого он обваливается назад, тяжело дыша, исходя ледяным потом на висках.

— Господи, — произносит он в никуда. — Господи, Тони. Прости меня. Прости, за это тоже.

Клинт пока ещё не может сказать ничего, даже выругаться не способен. Просто стоит рядом с ними и смотрит на то, как розовеющий понемногу Старк скребёт пальцами по полу, отыскивая руку Кэпа. Находит, сжимает и выдыхает короткое и сиплое:

— Проехали.

Это лучшее прощение на свете, думает Клинт прежде, чем отвести взгляд. За неимением лучшего, он пялится на Фьюри, и тот пожимает плечами и произносит устало и удовлетворённо — точь-в-точь как как фермер после долгого, изматывающего дня, полного тяжёлой работы, дня, который будет кормить его семью зимой как минимум пару недель, а то и дольше:

— В конце концов, Клинт, всё становится на свои места. Я на это надеялся. Не верил, но надеялся. Эй, вы двое?

— Они не слышат, — отвечает Клинт, пытаясь представить себе, что начнётся теперь, после эпохального примирения. Удастся ли остановить войну? Получится ли у этой бешеной парочки вести за собой других так же, как они ведут друг друга? Надолго ли хватит заново обретённого, выстраданного, дорогой ценой оплаченного единства, которое сильнее всего, даже доводов рассудка, даже смертной боли всех потерь?

Он ничего не знает, и не знает _никто_. Но…

— Да и к чёрту, — решает Фьюри, отступая на шаг и прекращая прожигать  лежащих взглядом. — Даже я не рискну их растаскивать.

Клинт ухмыляется. Посмотрел бы он на того, кто бы рискнул.

Конец.


End file.
